


When the morning comes

by dontfeedthewolfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sleepy Cuddles, drunk sirius, hogwarts dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontfeedthewolfy/pseuds/dontfeedthewolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night after the full moon and Remus is too tried to figure out why he is the only one in the dorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the morning comes

**Author's Note:**

> So it's short and sweet. Also my first swing at the Harry Potter world even though I have always loved it. Wolfstar is a new obsession of mine, so I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Oh and I’m Isaac in cause you haven't read anything by me before. I am a LGBTQA+ writer. Generally I choose to ignore canon and acquire representation. I try to do this in the most natural means possible. Perhaps this isn’t as prevalent in the fanfic community but queer representation is minimal. So as a member of this community and an aspiring novelist I want to write from these character perspectives, and give my readers the chance to see aspects of them selves in there favorite fandoms (and eventually within my own original worlds), or at least give a different voice than what is usually heard. I like the idea of telling stories about queer characters in which their gender identity or sexuality is not the driving force of the story. They are characters that happen to be queer not characters that their plot centers around them being queer.
> 
> As always I enjoy your feed back greatly and thank you for reading the things that seem to keep pouring out of my head. If you enjoy this you can follow me on tumblr ( www.queerrainbowwarrior.tumblr.com ) and twitter( @Qrainbowwarrior ) for updates regarding up coming works, both fanfic and original (as well as my ongoing personal dribble).

The dorm was empty when Remus managed to pull himself out of the hospital wing bed and into his own in the Gryffindor tower. He hadn’t woken up until mid-afternoon. This moon had been a particularly bad one. Cuts and punctures covered his pale skin. He was weak and worn down, yet the room's silence was almost unwelcome. Not because it wasn’t nice but because it wasn’t the natural order of things. 

 

Ruffled, unmade, and most importantly empty, he stared at his three roomate's beds. 'How many house points are they going to lose this time?’ he thought signhing audiably, hoping it wasn’t so many he couldn’t him make them up. Yet since the start of their fourth year getting caught had become increasingly rare. 

 

In the end, Remus didn’t have the energy to pour into thinking about where James, Sirius, and Peter had gotten off too. So instead he collapsed into his own bed and let the soft pillows and warm blankets full engulf him. As he drifted off, he knew there was something more in his reaction… disappointment.

—————— ☾——————

“Moony.” A whisper in the dark.

 

Remus shifted in his sleep. 

 

“Moony!” Whispered more urgent, cutting through the stillness of the room. 

 

His face crinkled in sleep. The sheets tangled around his sweaty legs keeping him from moving caused his body to struggle beneath the fabric. 

 

“MOONY!” No longer a whisper, the noise brought Remus up in a jolt only to knock heads with the source of the sound, and send them both crashing back down into a heap on the four-posted bed. 

 

The force of the blow had the pain of his whole body reverberating through Remus. Sirius’ groan echoed his so that neither was discernible from the other. Curling in on himself, Remus found himself nose to nose with the other boy. “What are you doing?” he mumbled. 

 

A loop-sided washed over Sirius’ face. “I missed you,” was the only response he gave. A sickly sweetness poured off his breath, like butterscotch. 

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

Sirius shook his head, then paused “… Maybe,” he relented “But that doesn’t matter.”

 

“Of course it matters!” Remus said, exasperated “Where are the others? James and Peter, are the with you?”

 

“I don’t know. I mean no they aren’t with me but I don’t know where they are.” He closed his eyes and pressed his hands against his temples, as if he was trying to physically force his thoughts to behave. 

 

“So you got drunk all on your own then?”

 

“I told you. I missed you.”

 

“What’s that even suppose to mean?”

 

“I kept hearing you howling Moony.” His eyes twinkled in the now waning moon light. “It breaks my heart.”

 

“I thought we were past me as a charity case, Black.”

 

The comment seemed to take Sirius aback, perhaps at the use of his surname. It had been years since Remus had kept his distance like that. “That’s not what I mean. I don’t see you that way. I… I..” His eyes flicked to the floor, momentarily losing their confidence. “I don’t want you to be lonely whether you are the wolf or not, because I want to be with you.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I wouldn’t put you in that kind of danger. I-”

 

The was no moment to catch his breath or finish his sentence. Sirius sealed their lips together, and the world fell quiet. The sound of both of their beating hearts pounded in Remus’ ears. Gently his lips pulled back and his looked into the steely gray eyes. “Wh-wh-…”

 

“I told you, Moony. I missed you and I’m done hiding it.”

 

The sun was only a few hours away, and likely their other two roommates, but that didn’t stop the two boys from tangling themselves in an exhausted embrace, kissing themselves to sleep.

—————— ☾——————

James and Peter stumbled through the door just before dawn. The first thing James noticed was his best friend’s empty bed. He hadn’t been able to find him last night before sneaking off to the laundry room for his latest and greatest prank.

His eyes drifted over the room before falling on Remus’ bed. The lump piled under the comforter was far bigger than the werewolf alone was able to make. He smirked. 

“Finally!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it. I know at the very start of this all I introduced myself but I failed to mention that I am a gay trans man. That is a big reason why I feel so compelled to share queer stories with you all. I would like to take a moment to ask for your help. As of now, I am working towards my top surgury. Ig you feel you would like to donate the link is http://www.gofundme.com/d3b6p4
> 
> Please don't feel like you have to. If you would like to help in another way spread the word and my stories (or even just reach out to me on one of my social media links found and that beginning of the fic) and hey, thanks!


End file.
